


The marks he wanted to leave

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: No matter how many times or how hard he bit him, his healing factor would immediately delete the signs he wanted to leave on his skin.





	The marks he wanted to leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YandereFoeYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFoeYay/gifts).

> Kinktober day 12: biting!  
So it obviously had to be this ship XD  
Set during the X-Team era or earlier.  
Enjoy!

Logan casually scratched his neck and Victor couldn't repress a soft annoyed growl. No matter how many times or how hard he bit him, his healing factor would immediately delete the signs he wanted to leave on his skin.

The shorter man turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

He didn't even have the time to ask him what was wrong before he was pushed against the nearest wall and bitten on the neck.

Logan groaned in pain, pushing him away and quickly cleaning his skin from the few drops of blood that risked to stain his shirt.

"C'mon Victor, blood is a bitch to wash away. I don't wanna throw away another shirt."

He was half-serious half-joking, but he easily recognized the absolute need in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Let's go somewhere where I can take it off, mh?" he mischievously proposed.

They ran to their room, where Logan got rid of his clothes as soon as the door was locked behind them.

Creed almost ripped his own in his hurry, pinning the other on the bed with his whole body before repeatedly sinking his teeth into Logan's neck.

The latter groaned again, but this time with pleasure.

Their hands were locked into each other's as they rubbed their bodies together, skin against skin, while Victor's mouth wandered on his boyfriend's pristine skin to leave bloody bite marks everywhere he could reach.

His frustration was growing together with his arousal, the taste of blood on his tongue and the smell of Logan's own excitement enhancing both feelings as his marks quickly faded in front of his eyes. It didn't matter how many times he sank his teeth into the other's white skin, none of his signs would stay there for more than a few seconds.

He angrily growled, biting harder and pressing his body more aggressively onto his boyfriend's.

"Ah! Victor!" Logan called him.

When the blond man looked at his face he felt a pang in his chest. He was so handsome with his skin flushed in arousal, his blue eyes liquid with pleasure, his lips wet and open. And he was so fucking angry that no matter what he couldn't mark him as his property, he couldn't show the world that he was his and his alone.

"You're mine." he possessively growled.

"Yeah." Logan simply replied.

Victor fiercely kissed him, biting his lips too until he could taste blood. His grip on his boyfriend's hands tightened as he penetrated him.

The shorter man gasped in pain at that rough treatment, but it only made his arousal grow.

"Mine." Victor said again before biting his neck once more.

Logan moaned in pleasure, his voice getting louder and louder as his boyfriend rammed into him and bit him more possessively.

Creed kept repeating that word over and over between pants and moans and growls, biting and biting and biting Logan's neck and shoulders and chest, thrusting harder and faster into him, inhaling their mixed scents at his every breath,

That possessiveness was turning the shorter man on even more, pleasure building inside him to the point that his dick was leaking pre-cum on his belly. He encouraged Victor with his enthusiastic yes, wrapping his legs around his waist to keep him closer.

They came almost together, their orgasm hitting them like a truck and leaving them breathless and exhausted.

Victor didn't pull out nor let go of his boyfriend's hands, pressing his body against the other's to stay as close as possible.

"You're only mine." he growled again.

"I'm only yours, Mister Jealousy." Logan joked.

Victor huffed at that stupid nickname, but he felt a bit better despite all of his efforts had gone wasted again.

"I don't need a mark to know it, Vic." Logan reassured him.

"Maybe you don't, but everyone else do." Creed replied.

The shorter man snorted.

"As if your killin' glare wasn't enough."

Victor's reply was another bite on his neck.

"Maybe if I keep on bitin' you it'll stay." he grumbled.

"You can certainly try." Logan chuckled.


End file.
